A New Life
by DragonsDarknessFlame
Summary: Kagome goes back to her time for the last time to get supplies when she finishes her training with Sesshoumaru. Why wouldn't Kagome want to stay in her time? Did something happen? and whats this shes in One Pieces time how the HELL did she get there?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own anything sadly 

"sss" talking

'sss' thinking/telopathically talking

* * *

We see Kagome walking in Inuyasha's forest with her black bag on her right shoulder and her 2sword's on her left hip. She was walking to the bones eater well to go back to her time to get supplies then come back to the feudal era and stay here.

When she got to the well she jumped in and was surrounded by a blue light transporting her back to her time. When she hit the bottom of the well she jumped out and started walking into her house. When Kagome got in the house she started packing supplies like first aid kit, shampoo, conditioner, clothes, hairbrush, lotion, blankets, pillows, etc.

She couldn't fit all of the stuff into her bag so she shrunk everything so it would be small and be able to fit in her bag. She can do this by using her miko powers the she learned to control thanks to Midoriko.

When she was finished she took one more glance around her room. She had change a lot these past 2 years she didn't wear those preppy short skirts or any preppy clothes for that matter. She changed into a gothic/punk she wore dark colors such as black, red, blue, green, purple, silver etc. She painted her room black and got rid of all her girly stuff and had all gothic/punk stuff.

She took one more look and shut her door and walked down stairs and out the door and headed down the shrines steps. Kagome wanted to get a haircut before she left for the feudal era, it took her 15 minutes to get toGreat Clips (couldn't thinkof any other name)and 20 to get her haircut. (I'll tell you what her hair looks like at the end of this chapter arrite) When she got that done she walked back home and headed straight to the well. Kagome and turned into a punk after half a year when she first started traveling back in forth and she turned gothic when she turned 16. The reason she turned gothic is because Naraku came to her time and killed her family when she was off hunting for jewel shards.

She spent a week crying and moping for her lost family. After a week had past she asked Sango to train her in the arts of demon slayers.

When Kagome got to the well she jumped in and was surrounded by the wells blue light transporting her back to the feudal era. Kagome jumped out of the well and sealed it up and started walking to Kaede's.

Kagome was thinking about all the train she had from Sango, Sesshoumaru, and Midoriko. You see when Kagome finished her training with Sango she was visited by Midoriko in her dreams. She taught Kagome how to use her miko powers fully and control them completely. She also gave Kagome 2 elements to control fire and ice, she taught her how to control them. She also thought her hand-to-hand combat, swordsman ship, the staff, daggers, throwing stars, bow and arrows, and basically every weapon imaginable.

Midoriko trained her for 2 years in her dreams but in the real world it was only 2 hours. She gave her a silver bow with blue snowflakes for ice and red flames for fire on it. And the arrows where all silver with a blue snowflake and a red flame on the arrowhead, and the arrows would always come back to Kagome. She gave her, her own golden staff, daggers, throwing stars which they had the ice and fire element designs on them and her own sword. The swords handle was black with a red dragon with silver eyes circling around it and it had the symbols fire and ice on its forehead. The sheath was the same thing as the handle for the sword.

When she woke up she had blue and red highlights in her hair and a blue snowflake on the left side of her temple and a red flame on the right side of her temple. That day when she woke up she heard a scream and ran outside to see who it was. She saw Sesshoumaru's ward backed up to a tree with a huge bear demon in front of her. Kagome took out her sword (Shadow) that Midoriko gave to her and lunged at the demon and killed it.

When Sesshoumaru found Rin he offered to train her, Kagome wanting to be as powerful as she could be so she could protect her friends said yes. Sometime during her training with Sesshoumaru they considered each other brother and sister. Sesshoumaru told Kagome they could be real brother and sister by a blood bond but would turn her into a inu youkai in the process.

Kagome loved the idea of being Sesshoumaru's little sister so she said yes and was turned into a inu youkai. She had black hair with blue, red, and silver highlights that reached her hips, silver claws, pointed ears, black fluffy tail, fangs, a blue crescent moon in between her eyebrows and 2 purple strips on both her checks, wrists, ankles, and hips, and her blue eyes now had a silver hint to them.

Sesshoumaru trained her in her demon abilities and her true demon form and the inu language. He made her a sword from his fang and also hers. The handle was black with a white inu youkai circling it with a blue crescent moon on its forehead and silver eyes and she called it Darkness.( I couldn't think of anything else) When she finished her training she told Sesshoumaru she need to go back to her time one last time so he let her telling her he would meet her at Kaede's village.

Kagome came out of her thoughts when a orange ball of fur came flying at her. "Okaa-san your back I missed you sooooooo much" "I missed you to shippo were you good for Sango and the others while I was gone?" "yes mommy I did everything Sango told me to do. Oh and she wants to give you something come on"

Shippo ran back to the village with Kagome right behind him wondering what sango wanted to give her. When they got to Kaede's hut they saw Sesshoumaru sitting under a tree watching Rin, Inuyasha sitting in a tree and sango and miroku walking up to them. "Kagome I'm sooooo glad your back" "I missed you to Sango" "Welcome back lady Kagome" when sango let go miroku went up and hugged Kagome and we all know he can't keep his hands to himself so we hear a loud "AAAAAAH HENTAI!" SMAAACCCCK!

Sesshoumaru looked up when he heard Kagome scream and saw the monk's hand rubbing her butt and was pissed. 'nobody touches MY little sister like that and gets away with it!" Right when Kagome slapped miroku Sesshoumaru was in front of her getting ready to kill him when Kagome stopped him. "Don't Sesshoumaru he does it all the time. Besides I can take care of myself please don't kill him!"

Hestood there for 5 minuters with his hand up in the air ready to strike when he said"Fine but if he ever touches you like that again I'll beat him till every bone in his body is broken." "ok thanks for not killing him" "hn" (A/N: Sesshoumaru has both of his arms in this story, Kagome gave him back his arm but using her miko powers)

"Well anyways I have something for you Kagome" Sango went inside Kaede's and came back out with a folded demon slayer outfit and a hiriagous (sp?) and handed them to Kagome. "aaaaah I get my own slayer outfit and hiriagous thank you sooo much I love them!" "your welcome, I thought you would like them"

Kagome's armor on the outfit was sapphire blue instead of pink and the strap on her hiriagous was black instead of brown. After that they all headed out to search for Naraku because all the jewel shards where found and they just need to kill Naraku. "Jaken" "yes Lord Sesshoumaru" "take Rin and Shippo back to the castle they don't need to be with us when the final battle with Naraku comes and I want you to stay with them and have Kage watch them as well." "yes milord" Kagome set Rin and Shippo on Ah-Uh told them to behave gave them each a hug and a kiss on the forehead goodbye and then Jaken jumped on and they headed to Sesshoumarus castle.

After 3 weeks they still haven't heard of anything from him but they did run into Koga and Ayame and he gave the jewel shards to Kagome and he told them he was now mated to Ayame and left.

After another 2 weeks they still haven't heard from Naraku and they were all getting ready to leave when they heard laughter. "ku ku ku ku ku" "Naraku" all of them said. "hello nice to see you all too." "you die today asshole " InuYasha said. "I think it is you and your little group that will die"

After Naraku said that InuYasha took out his sword Tetsusaiga and charged at Naraku and thus the battle begun.

It had been 5 hours since the battle began and every one was tired Sango had already took her brother down and was helping Miroku face the army of demons, Kagome was facing Kagura and Kanna, while Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were facing Naraku.

Kagome had her bow and arrows out, the ones Midoriko gave her, and shot an arrow right into Kanna's mirror and destroying it. She but them away and took out her sword Darkness and ran and Kanna and poured her miko powers into her sword and slaced kanna and purifying her. She then turned to Kagura and started to fight her.

Sango and Miroku were fighting the army of demons when 2 arrows came out of no where and shot them above their hearts. The both screamed and fell to the ground. Kagome and just stabbed her sword into Kagura's gut and purified her when she heard sango's and miroku's screams. She turned her head to see sango and miroku on the ground hugging each other and proclaiming there love to one another. She started to run towards them but the army of demons got in her way preventing her to get to them.

Then 2 more arrows came and stabbed them both in the hearts killing them instantly. Kagome killed off the rest of the army and started to run to their bodies but a fire demon was already at their bodies and burned them. When Kagome got there she killed the demon and started advancing towards Naraku when a arrow shot past her head. She looked up and saw Kikyo standing there with a smirk on her face and her bow in hand.

"Kikyo" "Hello reincarnation" "I'm NOT your reincarnation I'm Midoriko's!" "Yeah right…" She didn't get to finish for Kagome had stabbed her in the stomach with her sword. "the only reason I look like you is because the Shikon past some of your looks down to me" Before Kikyo could say anything Kagome took her sword and stabbed her where her heart should have been and she turned into dirt and all the souls flew out of her body. One black soul came out and was in front of Kagome, Kagome touched it very lightly and it turned white and flew back in to Kagome's body.

'I feel whole again.' Kagome looked up when she felt she was being held up in the air by her throat. 'whaaat' "Inu…Yasha…What are you…doing?"

"you killed her how could you it wasn't suppose to be like this I was suppose to kill you and give her, her should back" "Inu…" "you ruined everything! I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully" he said with red eyes.

Sesshoumaru say that Kagome killed Kikyo and when he dogged one of Naraku's tentacle's he say that Inuyasha wasn't there trying to kill Naraku but holding Kagome up in the air by her throat and he no longer had Tetsusaiga. He tried to get to her but couldn't Naraku was preventing him from getting to her.

Kirara had just killed off the rest of the army of demons when she saw inuyasha holding Kagome up in the air with his claw around her neck and his other claw getting ready to pierce her heart.

She flew straight towards them and right when he was going to kill her Kirara jumped on him making him let Kagome go. Kagome fell to the ground breathing in some much needed air.

Inuyasha kicked Kirara off of him and was about to get up when he felt metal on his neck; he looked up and saw Kagome sitting on him with her sword to his neck. He was about ready to do something to get her off when Kirara came back and helped pin him down.

"So all this time you were just using me" "Yup did you really think I could love you? Your just a copy nothing more I was just using you from the start right after I kill you I'll kill naraku take the jewel and wish Kikyo back"

"I can't let you do that Inuyasha" she said in icy voice "I thought we were at least friends but I cause not. Goodbye InuYasha enjoy hell!" After she said that she slit his throat killing him instantly.

Kagome and Kirara got off of him and stood up both looking at Naraku with hate. Kagome ran at Naraku and started to help Sesshoumaru with Kirara at her side. "your going to pay for all the lives you destroyed you bastered"

"Ku ku ku ku little miko do you really think you can beat me" "yes" was all she said and let her human disguise drop so there she stood in her inu youkai form. Naraku backed up he didn't expect that

Naraku was getting ready to flea when Kagome came up behind him with her sword at his neck. 'what the…I didn't even see her move!' He started panicking and was looking for an escape when Kagome and Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"Enjoy hell you bastered!" The both said and Sesshoumaru pierced his heart with Tokijin (sp?) and Kagome cut his head off.

Kagome bent down and picked up half the jewel and took her shards out and fused them together. There was a bright light that surrounded her so bright that Sesshoumaru and Kirara and to cover their eyes.

When Kagome opened her eyes she saw she was in front of Midoriko in the place were she was trained. "Midoriko" "You did it you killed Naraku" She smiled a sad smile "Why am I here?" "you're here for 1 grant a wish and 2 I'm to tell you about your new adventure"

"New adventure?" "Yes I will give you 1 week to say your goodbyes and so you can heal and then I will send you to your new destination" "why do I have to leave?" "because it is your destiny you are to go to this new place and help someone and to find your soul mate" "oh…do I have to go by myself?"

"Yes" "but what about Shippo? Rin? Sesshoumaru? Kirara? Kog.." "Kagome they must stay here but you may take Kirara. The others must stay here you will see them again don't worry it will be a 100 years for them though."

"you mean I'm going to be living in the 1600's with pirates and all that!" "yes" "ok…but why can't I bring Shippo?" "because he must stay here and train it is his destiny to stay here and help Sesshoumaru because if Shippo went with you then time will be altered. He helps Sesshoumaru out a lot but don't worry you will see him again."

"ok I understand" "ok now what do you wish for?" "I wish for your soul to be free" "thank you Kagome if you ever need me just call my name 3 time and I will be there" "your welcome, will I still be able to see you in my dreams?" "yes, now its time to go I will be back in a week to transport you to your new journey. "ok bye" "bye"

The light died down a bit so it wasn't blinding Sesshoumaru's and Kirara's eyes so when the looked up they saw Kagome floating in the air and the shikon no tama in front of her. After about 5 seconds past the shikon flew straight at her and it melted into her body.

The light had gone away after that and Kagome was falling to the ground, Sesshoumaru easily caught her and held her in his arms. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Sesshoumaru staring at her with concern and worry in his eyes.

"Are you alright Kagome?" "yes just tired can we go home? Please" "yes" Kirara and transformed into her smaller form and jumped into Kagomes arms and Sesshoumaru started walking to were Tetsusaiga was and was about to ask Kagome to pick it up when it started floating right in front of him 'whaaaat?' 'take it' 'who said that?' 'take it the Tetsusaiga belongs to you know...don't worry it will not burn you, you can wield it now' 'who are you?answer me'He wait for about1 minute and still got no answer so he just gave up andgrabbed the sword and put it onhis shash and formed his demon cloud and flew back to the western castle with a sleeping Kagome and Kirara.

During the whole week there she told everybody what Midoriko told her and the relaxed and just played around. Shippo was heart broken when he heard he wouldn't be able to go with his Okaa-san but promised her he would train and be good for Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru promised to watch after Shippo and train him and make sure he didn't get in to trouble. He also adopted Rin, by blood, as his daughter. She now had brown hair with silver streaks in it, claws, fangs, the blue crescent moon in between her eye brows, 2 purple strips on her checks, wrists, ankles, and hips, and golden eyes.

Rin also promised when they meet up again she would be strong and know how to protect herself so she wouldn't need to be saved all the time.

Today was the day that she was leaving and she was wearing black baggy pants with a black tang top with a white inu youkai on the front and black vans. She had on a silver bracelet that she could shrink all her weapons and backpack and make them look like a charm and but it on the bracelet. This was a gift from Shippo he made it with his magic and a little help from sesshoumaru so it wouldn't break.

She had all her stuff on the bracelet except her 2 sword "Shadow" and "Darkness" those where on left hip. Rin got her a beautiful outfit, the outfit was all silk the shirt came down to her hips and fit her every curve and it was sapphire blue with a black dragon on the front and back and silver crescent moons and the bottoms where sapphire blue as well but with a black dragon on the left pant leg and a silver dragon on the right pant leg.

Sesshoumaru got her a necklace it was a black inu youkai in with blue eyes with a hint of silver and a blue crescent moon on its forehead. It was made all of jewels and the silver chain was unbreakable and it was hanging around her neck.

"well I guess this is goodbye for now" "Well find you goodbye and be safe" Sesshoumaru said while giving her a hug and kissing her forehead. Kagome hugged him back and kissed his check goodbye.

Next was Rin "Be good for your daddy ok?" "ok" She said trying her hardiest not to cry. Kagome hugged her which Rin returned and kissed her forehead. Rin went back to Sesshoumaru and Shippo jumped into Kagomes arms bawling.

"Don't cry I'll see you again" "I know…b…bu…but I'm going…to mis..miss you..sooo… much" he said between hiccups. She hugged him for about 5 minutes until she gave him to Sesshoumaru kissing his forehead before she let go.

"I love all of you and I'll see you again" "I love you to Okaa-san" Shippo said now more calm but still sad. "bye Kagome I love" Rin said "Be careful Chibi one" "I will love you" Kirara licked Sesshoumaru's, Shippo's, and Rin's checks then jumped into Kagome's arms.

Right after Kirara jumped in her arms Midoriko appeared. "ready Kagome, Kirara?" "yes" "meow" "ok then" Midoriko made a portal and before Kagome walked through she turned around smiled at everybody and said "bye guys I love" "we love you to bye"

She waved at them and walked through never to be seen again until 100 years have past.

The all had small sad smiles on their faces (how very un-like sesshoumaru) and walked back into the castle.

Before Kagome walked out of the portal Midoriko stopped her "ok when you walk out of the portal your going to be in the middle of the ocean but you will see a boat with a guy with black hair and a straw hat. That is the person you will be helping and his name is Luffy"

"ok" "he will tell you what you need to know then I'm pretty sure you can figure out what your going to do next…Good luck" she said giving her a hug and petting Kirara.

"Thanks see ya later Midoriko" and she walked out of the portal and hit water.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH COOOOLLLLLD!" after about 5 minutes of complaining she finally started looking around "Ok I don't see a boat do you Kirara?" Meow she said and trying to get Kagome to turn her head. "What is it?" She looked in the direction Kirara was looking in and saw a boat with a guy with a straw hat.

'That must be him' Before she could shout anything to them a kid withhuge glasses and light purple hairstarted shouting to the guy with the straw hat.

"Hey Luffy look there's a girl in the water." "uh" Luffy turned around and saw Kagome look right at him. "HEY! Do you need some help?" "Yes do you think I could get a ride with you?" asked Kagome

"Sure" Luffy said. The boat stopped next to her and Kirara and he helped her into the boat. "So what's your name?" asked the kid "I'm Kagome and this is Kirara" "I'm Coby and this is.." "I'm Luffy and I'm going to be come King of the Pirates!"

'Is that what I'm here to do to help him become king of the pirates?' 'yes he will need your help, and you're here to find your soul mate remember' Midoriko said. 'yeah I remember'

"so what where you doing in the middle of the ocean?" asked Luffy 'I can't tell him the truth that would just be weird' "my boat was destroyed and i have no where to go either" "Oh well you can come with me, me and coby are going to go get Zolo so he can be apart of my crew."

"ok thanks" "your welcome" "do you know how to fight with those swords Kagome?" asked coby "yes" was all she said. She had her emotionless mask up but if you looked closely you could see boredom in her eyes.

"you can wield swords?" asked Luffy "yes" "can you do anything else?" he asked "yes I can fight hand-to-hand combat, I'm a master at the bow, and I can control the elements fire and ice and I am a dog demon"

"That's so cool!" "you're a demon but don't demons have claws, fangs,…" Coby didn't get to finish because Kagome dropped her human disguise and was in her inu youkai form. Coby didn't say anything else just backed up a bit towards luffy and stayed quite.

'Wow! Kagome sure is beautiful and she looks strong to I wonder if she'll join my crew?'

Kagome had blue eyes with a hint of silver, claws, fangs, pointed ears, a black fluffy tail that was wrapped around her waist. and she was5'4",and hadshort black hair with silver, blue, and red highlights. Kagome's first layer of hair was a little bit past her shoulders the next layer was at her neck and the last layer was a tiny bit above her chin. Her hair also was very choppy and was completely straight. (this is the same hair cut I have it'soo cool!)

For the past 2 hours they all just sat in silence until they reached the land. When the got of the boat luffy broke the peaceful silence. "hey kagome" "yes luffy?" "How about you join my crew I need some one with fighting skills and you also said you had no where to go soo…" "I'd love to" "Great! Now lets go find Zolo!"

* * *

**DDF- **There 8 pages long I'm ending it here. Don't ask me to put kagome up with the guy you want cause I already picked out who she's going to be paired up with. Well Ja Ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

**DDF- **This really pissed me off! If your not bettychan then don't read but if you really want to read it and see what I'm yelling to her about go right ahead. **If not skip it and go down and read the chapter.**

bettychan- you know what! Fuck off! If you don't like it **DON'T **read it! Don't even review it! I hate people like you always pointing out little mistakes and grammar areas and telling the author the story was horrible becuz of those tiny little mistakes. WHO CARES! Everybody makes mistakes and doesn't notice them even if they proofread it! So WHAT! It's not a big deal if it just little mistakes here and there. I typed it in one day only proof read it once around 12:00 in the morning and had to hurry up and post it and get off the computer before I got caught again for being up late and not sleeping and I didn't want to get grounded.

I DO know these things and yeah I make a lot of mistakes and don't notice them so what! I would understand if I made mistakes in everything and it absolutely made no since then yeah I would understand. But what you pointed out uggggh COME ON! Those little mistakes yeah people will notice them but they won't care unless they're someone like you!

I've gone back through all my stories and re-read them and saw mistakes but nobody said anything about them they knew what I meant and didn't make a big deal about it cuz they knew what I implying. I appreciate it when I spell someone's name wrong or their weapon wrong and they tell me the right way to spell it. Take Sango's weapon for example I didn't know how to spell it so I spelled it the best I could. A LOT of people spell it wrong just like they spell Inuyahsa and Sesshoumaru's swords wrong but I don't care I know what they mean.

And I know the first word of a sentence is always capitalized! Like I said before I didn't notice sooooorrrrry if it offended you or something!...NOT! Just do me a favor and don't even review the story if you don't like it. That's what I do, I don't review their story and say "Oh I hate your its horrible blah blah blah"

Don't even bother replying to this I won't even read it I'll just delete it and not care! Later! Much!

Ps: And I'm pretty sure there are errors in this reply to and I don't give a damn!

* * *

**DDF- **Ok I'm done now! I just had to say it I don't take crap like that from ppl. Well anyways on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer-** I don't on IY or One Piece I wish I did though, if I did that would be GREAT!

"sss" talking

'sss' thinking/telepathically talking

* * *

**LAST TIME**

For the past 2 hours they all just sat in silence until they reached the land. When the got of the boat luffy broke the peaceful silence. "Hey kagome" "yes luffy?" "How about you join my crew I need some one with fighting skills and you also said you had no where to go soo…" "I'd love to" "Great! Now lets go find Zolo"

**NOW**

"Where exactly is Zolo?" asked Kagome "He's this way, are you sure you really want him on your crew Luffy?" "Of course I'm sure lets go!" sigh "alright come on follow me its this way" (Kagome is in her human form…Just thought I let you know)

Once Coby started walking Luffy and Kagome followed him while looking at the town. When the finally got there, there was a huge brick wall in front of them that Coby started climbing. Kagome just jumped up and landed on the wall and sat down waiting for the others. "Wow you can jump that high? cool" was Luffys 'intelligent' reply Coby just started at her with his mouth hanging right open.

Coby started climbing again when he heard "Gum gum ROCKET!" Coby just kept climbing while Kagome looked down at Luffy and say him stretch his arms like rubber grab the walls ledge and his feet left the ground and was flung on to the ledge.

Kagome was shocked but didn't let it show on her face and Kirara stared at him with shock and curiosity. "How'd you do that?" Kagome asked. "Oh I ate the gum gum fruit and it turned me into a rubber man see" He said stretch his arm. "What's a gum gum fruit?"

"It's a cursed fruit if you eat one you'll get some type of power" "If it gives you a power then why is it called the cursed fruit?" "Because if you eat it then you can't swim" "Oh now I see"

Coby had finally made it to the top after Kagome and Luffy finished conversation and said, "There he is that's Zolo" "why's he tied up?" "Haven't you heard of Zolo? Asked Coby "No" "He's a piratehunter and a legeandary swordsmen, they say he fights with 3 swords one in each hand and another one in his mouth." "hmm" was all she said.

When they were talking they didn't notice a little girl around the age of 8 climb up the wall and jump down and run over to Zolo with something in her hands. "Huh what's she doing?" wondered/asked Coby.

They watched the girl hold her hands out while talking to Zolo and noticed 2 guys walking towards her. "What are you doing brat?" before she could reply he saw the cookies in her hands and knocked them right out of her tiny hands. "Throw her over the wall" The guy with blonde hair said to the guard. "What? but sir" "DO IT!" "Leave her alone" Zolo said.

"I SAID THROW HER OVER THE WALL NOW!" completely ignoring Zolo"Yes sir... put your hands over your head alright" The girl started to back up when the man grabbed her and threw her over in the air. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" "Gum gum…" before Luffy could finish Kagome jumped of the ledge and in front of the girl and caught her and landed on the ground.

"shhh it's alright your safe now" Kagome said trying to calm her down. Luffy jumped down and landed right next to her and started yelling. "Hey! What'd you to that?" before anybody could reply Kagome put the girl down and started walking up to the 2 guys while yelling.

"She's just a little girl and you throw her over a WALL! I should kill you right now…" Luffy grabbed her arm and pulled her back before she could do anything. "Who are you people?" "None of your business" was Kagome's reply. "I'm Luffy and I'm going to become King of the Pirates!"

"Ha ha ha ha yeah right you king of the pirates ha ha ha ha" He said walking away along with the other guy. Luffy just stared at them with his head tilted to the side a bit and confusion writing on his face.

"Hey you" "uh" Luffy looked at Zolo and smiled a bit. "HI I'm Luffy and were here to set you free so you can join my pirate crew." "I don't want to join your stupid pirate crew and I don't need your help" "hm" was all luffy said when he started walking away.

"whaa..." "Luffy I thought" "Come on Kagome lets go" "But Luffy what about…" "I said lets go Kagome now come on," Luffy said in a serious and a stern voice that left no room for an argument. Kagome sighed and started walking picking up the little girl in the process and followed Luffy.

They were sitting in a restaurant that the little girls mother owned. "Thank you so much for bringing my daughter home and saving her." The girl's mom said while putting food in front of them. "Your welcome" said Luffy.

"Why were you trying to give him food anyway?" Kagome asked the little girl. "Well the man that told that navy guy to throw me over the wall, well a month ago he was in our restaurant destroying stuff (I can't really remember what happened but I remember Zolo helping her out so don't kill me if its wrong) so I went up to him and kicked him and started yelling that's when he picked me up and was about to hurt me and make me go a month with out eating while being in the sun the whole time when Zolo stopped him. Zolo said he would do it and well that's how he's been ever since that day."

'So that's why he's tied up. But what I don't get is why Luffy left when he wanted to free Zolo in the first place? Does he have a plan or something? Hmmmm' "HellllooKagome!" "uh? Oh yeah Luffy?" "I said come on lets go" "go? Go to where?" "To get Zolo come on" 'whaa…t?'

"Wait a minute first you want to free Zolo, then you walk away right when you had the chance, and now you want to go back and free him! What's going on?" Kagome yelled following Luffy and Coby out of the restaurant.

"Yeah I know but I just needed to get something to eat and now were off to set him free!" 'He left so he could get something to eat! Is he always like this?' Kagome followed them thinking the whole time about what was Luffy like.

Kagome came out of her thoughts when they were in front of the Navy's brick wall again. Kagome jumped on the ledge like last time while Coby climbed and Luffy used his rubber arms and grabbed the edge and landed on the top.

When Coby finally got to the top Kagome and Luffy jumped down and started heading towards Zolo.

Zolo looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards him and when he looked up he saw the same people from before. "I thought I told you to leave I don't need your help" "Nope where not leaving till you join my pirate crew."

Coby had finally caught up to them when he noticed that the legendary swordsmen didn't have his swords. "Hey where's he's swords?" he spoke more to himself then to the others.

"They took my swords and put them in Helmeppo's (is that is name, You know that one guy with blonde hair and a reddish brownish jacket with the orange collar and had Zolo tied up… that guy, I can't really remember well if it isn't it is now lol) room. After Zolo said thatKagome ran off in search of his room following to where his scent was the strongest.

"Where'd she go?" asked Coby. "To find Zolo's swords," "How'd she do that?" asked Zolo before either one of them could answer about 50 navy men where around them.

"Get them," Helmeppo said and the navy charged at them while Luffy started smiling and said, "this should be fun"

(Lets go see how Kagome's doing arrite)

Kagome was running down the halls sniffing out the guys scent but it was taking longer than she expected. After about 10 minutes she finally found his room and opened the door. There inside on the floor next to a desk were 3 swords. 'Those must be his' she went up and grabbed them and was getting ready to leave the room when she heard something.

She looked at Kirara, who was on her shoulder, and Kirara looked at her, both with confusion writing on their faces. Kagome walked up to the window and saw Luffy fighting this really huge guy and about 50 navy guys on the ground.

She saw that the huge guy was getting ready to shot Zolo so she jumped out the open window and dropped her human disguise. She landed on the ground a little bit away from the fight right when the huge guys shot his last bullet at Zolo. With her demon speed she held on to Zolo's 3 swords with her left hand and drew her sword 'Shadow' with her right hand and cut the binds that were on him and dragged him to the ground with her.

"Good job Kagome" "Thanks Luffy" Kagome handed Zolo his swords and stood up and got into a fighting stance. "What'd I miss?" "Well I just took down all the navy guys and Zolo's decided to join my crew and this big guy is Helmeppo's dad" "Hn need any help?"

"No me and Zolo got this" "Ok" She said walking to were Coby was while putting her sword away and watching the fight. Zolo got up and took another look at Kagome. 'That's Kagome but when she went to get my swords she didn't have a tail, claws, or any of that stuff. What's going on?' Zolo turned back around and got into a fighting stance.

(Ok I'm to lazy to type the fight and plus I can't remember how it went ((haha)) so lets just say they beat him and Zolo past out becuz of no food for a month arrite!)

Kagome was sitting down petting Kirara while starring out the window think about the feudal era. (She's in her human form by the way and Zolo's wonder how the hell she did that hehe)

Zolo and Luffy and just finish eating when the navy came in and told Luffy, Zolo, and Kagome had to leave. "What they saved the town!" the little girl said (God what's her name? Aw well forget) the people started arguing saying they should be thanking them but stopped when they asked if Coby was with them.

Coby was about to answer when Luffy started punching him saying stuff like no, and does he look like he could be a pirate, he wants to be in the navy. He was about to hit him again when Zolo stopped him. "Alright we get it come let's go" So Kagome, Kirara, Luffy, and Zolo walked out and headed towards his boat.

'Why in the world was Luffy beating the kid up?' Kagome was so confused she voiced her question. "He wanted to be in the navy and if they found out the he was working for pirates as a slave they wouldn't have let him so I had to stop him from saying it and act like I didn't care so they would take him in" "Oh I see."

When they got to the boat Coby, the town, and the navy where there waving goodbye. "BYE COBY!" "BYE LUFFY!" luffy kept waving till they where no longer in sight.

"Kagome I've been meaning to ask you something" Zolo started out "What?" Kagome asked. She knew what he was going to ask she was just wondering why it took him so long. "How come when you ran off to get my sword you looked like this and when you came back you had a black fluffy tail, claws, pointed ears, and markings on your face and wrists?"

"That was my real form I'm a inu demon and this is just a disguise" "Oki gt itcan I ask you one more thing?" "Sure" "Why does that cat have 2 tails?" "Because Kirara here is a cat demon and can transform into a bigger size so you can even ride her. And to answer your question, (I am totally making this up so don't kill me!) for a cat demon you only get 2 tails you start out with 1 and when you get stronger you get another. You get it?" "Yes" "Wow that's the longest I've ever heard you talk" Luffy said.

"Shut up Luffy" Kagome said with a really smile on her face and punching Luffy lightly on the arm. 'This is going to be on heck of an journey' she thought smiling. And for onceshe didn't put heremotionless mask up she just sat around and started joking around with Luffy while heading out to gods now where.

* * *

**DDF-** I thought it was good to stop it here. I finally have more time to type my stories! Woooohoooo! Lately I've been so busy I hardly have time to type. When I did have time to type my stories I would get a little bit done but then I have to stop becuz I'd have to go somewhere or something. Well anyways enough about that I g2g Naruto's almost on Ja Ne! 


End file.
